I'll never accept you
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: He would never accept the boy. This boy, who was responsible for his mother's death. For the death of his beloved wife.


**I'll never accept you**

 **Charms assignment 7#: Blood Bonding charm**

 **Task:** Write about what would happen if the charm didn't work because the family member didn't accept the saved person.

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore! Object Prompts:**

 **Magical objects:**

Model Firebolts that fly

Chocolate Frog Cards

 **Based on TV Show**

Umbrella

Watch

 **Additional notes: Harry and everyone else is ooc on purpose in this story**

* * *

Harry let the tears stream down his face as he watched the caskett with his beloved wife being lowered into the ground. He held little Lily, still too young to understand anything of it with her five years in his arms and held the hand of his oldest son in his own. His younger son stood next to his brother. Crying like a little baby. How dare he pretended to be sad. It was his fault after all that they had to bury the young woman before her time. Mrs Weasly, the poor old woman who had lost a child before, she, yes she had a right to cry. She didn't deserve this pain. He was growing angrier and angrier by the second. His wife shouldn't be dead. She shouldn't be laying in this wooden box, unbreathing, unmoving unable to feel the slight drizzle that started.

When they walk home from the funeral, Harry shields James and Lily with his umbrella a little bit more from the now pouring rain then he does Albus. The widowed man can't think right in his grieve and so he puts the blame for his wifes death on his youngest son. Albus had been there when Ginny died. Harry thought how it was unfair, how James and Lily now didn't have a mother, just because Albus had wanted his mum to buy him some of those model Firebolts, the ones that could fly. He had gotten them, but they still layed wrapped and untouched in the boy's she hadn't said yes and they hadn't gone to town, she would still be alive and well. She wouldn't had have to save her son, she wouldn't have had to die.

They move away to another house, Harry not wanting the memory of his loving - always - there - for - him - wife to haunt him and his kids. Their new home is smaller than the old, but still big enough for the kids to get a bedroom of their own. James and Lily got the two biggest rooms, so that left Albus with the small guest room. The boy doesn't complain and he shouldn't. It's the best there is for someone like him. He hears his kids cry at night, weeks after the funeral. Still he only ever goes to James and Lily to calm them down. Albus also doesn't seem bothered by this. At night, Harry sits at the kitchen table, two to three bottles of butterbeer littered around him. He has multiple chocolate frog cards infront of him. Some of them old, some new. Some picture the old familiar designs of Albus Dumbledore or other ancient wizards. Others picture him or his friends or his wife...And one night he can't take it anymore, looking at her face, smiling at him from that card and he throws them away.

He knows he shouldn't ignore Albus like that and he sees that James takes his behavior to ignore Albus on. Infact his oldest son is even worse, with constantly bulling the poor boy. People wonder why he doesn't do anything against James' bulliyng.

It gets even worse when Albus is sorted. Slytherin. Somehow he had seen it coming, a boy like that must be a Slytherin. And suddenly more people begin to hate Albus. Because he is a Potter. A Potter in Slytherin. And his best friend is no other then Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son. The one who everyone says is the son of the Darkest wizards of all time. Poor Albus gets bullied by his siblings, cousins and other people he doesn't even know. Most of them are Gryffindors. Almost all of them being in the house of the mighty strong lion, none of them being in the house of the snake.

Six years have passed since his wife died. More than half a decade. But still he hasn't forgiven Albus. He still blames the young boy, back then only seven years, now a thirteen year old preteen. He taps on his watch impatiently, waiting for the Hogwarts train, that was bringing his children home. He watches as James and Lily, his perffect Gryffindor children, get off, but Albus doesn't. He waits and waits, but finally almost everyone has left the secret train platform. Angry, he leaves, he doesn't care anymore where his second youngest is or what he does. All he cares is, that his most beloved wife had sacrificed herself, just to safe one ungrateful, disrespectful boy.

* * *

 **Whatever happened to Albus is up to your interpretation...**


End file.
